


If It Was The Other Way Around

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kinda?, Oops, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but someone else does, peter doesn't dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: what if Infinity War went a little differently?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Kudos: 41





	If It Was The Other Way Around

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry

Peter watches helplessly as the others turn to dust around him. It's terrifying to watch and he doubts he'll ever forget their expressions once they realize what's going on. They look scared, except maybe the wizard. He feels bad for not remembering their names.

"Uh, Pete.?"

Peter's head whips around when he hears his mentor's voice. An icky feeling of panic settles heavily in his chest.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony looks at him with an unreadable expression. Peter swears he sees the man start to flake in front of him. They make eye contact for a split second before Peter lunges at the man, almost tripping before embracing him into a bone breaking guy, almost knocking the already injured man over. "Kid--" He rasps, tentativly wrapping his arms around the teen.

"No no no no no no no," Peter gasps and wheezes quietly into Tony's jacket. His heart is beating rapidly and breaths come out rapid and shallow. Peter only squeezes harder, eyes stinging with tears. He's never been so scared in his life.

"Peter--"

Peter sobs, gasping desperatley for air. Vaugely aware of the robot girl watching them. "Tony--" The teen gasps between sobs. "I don't-- I don't want you to go." He pleads.

Tony stiffens for a split second. His ears pick up on a quiet "please" and he sighs, losening his grip on the kid. He cups his cheek in his right hand. Peter looks at him with wide, tearfull eyes. Dying had been so much easier before. Before Peter bad come into his life and made him care about the kid and his aunt. "Peter, It's okay." He assures him. "It's going to be okay." Tony's brain is actually screaming at him. It's not okay. They just lost. Thanos got all the stones and they lost. Why did Strange give him the stone? Why would be do that if Tony was going to die anyway? Didn't the guy see into the future or something like that? Nevertheless, Peter nods at him. 

Tony smiles. "You did good, kid." He says before he dusts.

Peter's breath hitches. His stomach drops, before he crumbles to the ground, legs giving out from under him and suddenly he can't contain his sobs anymore. He almost wants to throw up. It hurts so much. What is he going to tell Pepper and Happy and Rhodey? What is he going to tell May? What is he going to do now?

"I am... sorry for your father."

Peter startles at the hand on his back. It's the robot girl he can't remember the name of sitting next to him, or maybe he never got her name in the first place. It doesn't matter at this point though. She's awkward and sounds very uncomfortable in the situation she has been put in. Peter can't blame her, she didn't ask to be stuck alone with a teenager. There's few moments of silence between them. She awkwardly tries to stroke his back in some way of comfort as Peter continues to cry. It's obvious she's never had to deal with something like this before. He feels bad for her.

"We'll... we'll make this right."

Peter looks up at her, sniffling quietly. Her eyes are filled with confidence and determination. "How?" He asks in a small voice, feeling just as small.

"There's more of you on Terra, right?"

It takes Peter a moment to remember that aliens call Earth Terra. He nods. "Yeah," He says. "There should be at least," He quickly adds.

"Then we'll go there and get help and we will right my father's wrong," She says, practically hissing at the mention of her "father".

Peter smiles, practically grins at that. Maybe this isn't the end of the world. Maybe they really can fix things. Maybe they really can bring Tony and the others back. Maybe Tony was right. It'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
